selenaquintanillafandomcom-20200214-history
Selena y Los Dinos (album)
'' Selena Y Los Dinos'' is the debut LP record by Mexican American Tejano pop band Selena y Los Dinos, released on July 16, 1984 by Freddie Records. "Ya Se Va" ("There He Goes") became the leading single off of the album and performed well on Tejano radios, however, the album's commercial performance was atypical from Freddie Martinez (ceo of Freddie Records). Martinez didn't postulate that Selena could draw large crowds or even sell a record because Selena was a female-lead-singer in a male-dominate genre. Selena's father, Abraham Quintanilla Jr, refused to accept this explanation, which implied that Selena was somehow responsible for the dismal reception, of the album, and chose to move the band elsewhere. During the recording sessions, for the album, Selena only needed a few cuts, unlike many artists older than her. Despite her professionalism, Freddie Records felt that Selena needed more time to develop as a singer. All of the songs that were recorded were taped at Freddie Records studio in Corpus Christi, Texas. Most songs were recorded by other Tejano artists and composers who worked for the company. Songs such as "Se Acabo Aquel Amor" ("That Love Is Over"), "Ya Lo Se Que Tu Te Vas" ("I Already Know That You Had Left") and "Give Me One More Chance" were all written by Quintanilla Jr. Selena's brother, who would later become her song producer, A.B. Quintanilla III had written "Call Me". The songs recorded had music genres such as Rock en Español, Jazz, Spanish Ballads, Chicano Rock and Tejano music. After the album was released, Selena promoted the album during her Selena y Los Dinos Tour, which only allowed the singer to tour in South Texas because of male coliseum in traditional barriers in Latin music. Selena was sometimes booed off-stage by Tejano fans. Betty Cortina of People believed that Selena displayed a young look on a music genre that was big but was a "little dusty" and "... that no one could understand a female-lead-singer in a Tejano band, let alone a woman that looked like Selena". The album spawned three singles none of which, similar to the album, did not impact any music charts in the United States and globally. Sales and shipment figures for the album is unknown and hasn't been released to the public. Selena y Los Dinos was re-released in 1995, several months after Selena was murdered under the title "Mis Primeras Grabaciones" ("My First Recordings") and in 2005, during the tenth anniversary of her death, with remastered audio tracks. Background and production When Abraham Quintanilla Jr, Selena's father, had quit his band Los Dinos, he began caring for his growing family. Trying desperately to leave the music world, Quintanilla Jr came home from work and began playing a guitar. He figured to show his son A.B. Quintanilla III how to play a tradition guitar. Selena, who was jealous of the attention her brother was getting from her dad, had walked by and pretended to know what the lyrics were and began to sing. Immediately, Quintanilla Jr sparked interest in creating a family band with his children. Selena's father, fell in love with his daughter's ability to sing. Within time, Quintanilla Jr had brought home a starter kit for his children. He had put A.B on base, Suzette on drums and Selena as lead vocalist. Quintanilla Jr played the guitar. Selena's father forced his children to sing cover versions of doo-wop oldies that were popular in the 1950s and 60s. After Quintanilla Jr's restaurant had failed and they were evicted from their home, he began pushing the band, professionally. The band, now called Selena y Los Dinos, performed wherever they could; at street corners, sweet 15 parties and other local venues. Their talents paid off when Selena was signed with Freddie Records, a local record company located in Corpus Christi, Texas. Selena was paired up with several composers who were associated with Freddie Records. Record producers and composers who had worked with Selena include; Juan H. Barrón, Juan Gabriel and Selena's father who wrote three songs (Se Acabo Aquel Amor, Give Me One More Chance, and Lo Tanto Que Te Quiero). Selena's brother, A.B., had wrote "Call Me". All singles released were done promotionally a year before the album was released. Composition Musical styles and lyrics "Ya Se Va" ("There He Goes") the lead single from Selena y Los Dinos was written by Jorge Antonio Ramírez and produced by Selena's father, Abraham Quintanilla Jr and Freddie Martinez, the head of Freddie Records. The song was audio mixed by Brian "Red" Moore, a family friend, and was the opening track of the album. The song incorporates Jazz en Español and Chicano Rock. "Ya Se Va" had somewhat extensive airplay in South Texas but failed to impact any music chart in the United States and globally. According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by EMI Music Publishing, the song is composed in the key of A major with a time signature in common time, and with a moderate groove of 106 beats per minute. Selena re-recorded the track for her first greatest hits collection album Mis Primeros Exitos (1990). The music is largely based on instrumentations such as the guitar, drum, and the electric keyboards. The song's lyrics describes about a girl whose boyfriend will leave her, she describes about the endless possibility of sorrow and pain. "Se Acabo Aquel Amor" ("That Love Is Over") is the second single released from Selena y Los Dinos. The song was written by Quintanilla Jr, while it was produced by Martinez. Moore was the audio mixer. According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by EMI Music Publishing, the song is composed in the key of B major with a time signature in common time, and with a moderate groove of 107 beats per minute. The music is largely based on instrumentations such as the french horn, drum, and the electric keyboards. The song's lyrics describes about a relationship gone wrong and Selena's wishes of knowing what happened to their love. In the 1997 film about Selena's life, Rebecca Lee Meza starred as "young Selena" and lip sync to "Se Acabo Aquel Amor". In the album Selena Y Sus Inicios Vol. 4 (2004) the song was re-titled "Regresa A Mi" ("Return To Me"). "Se Acabo Aquel Amor" incorporates Chicano Rock. "Tres Veces No" ("Three Times No") is the third single released from Selena y Los Dinos. The song was written by Carlos Blanes, while it was produced by Quintanilla Jr and Martinez. Moore was the audio mixer. According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by EMI Music Publishing, the song is composed in the key of F major with a time signature in common time, and with a moderate groove of 109 beats per minute. The music is largely based on instrumentations such as the drum and the electric keyboards. The song's lyrics describes about a dysfunctional relationship that has both partners pointing fingers at each other during the "worst of times" instead of loving each other. "Tres Veces No" incorporates Jazz en Español and Chicano Rock. Other songs "Cruzaré La Montaña" ("I'll cross the Mountain") is the second track off of Selena y Los Dinos. The song was written by Juan H. Barrón, while it was produced by Quintanilla Jr and Martinez. Moore was the audio mixer. According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by EMI Music Publishing, the song is composed in the key of G major with a time signature in common time, and with a moderate groove of 150 beats per minute. The music is largely based on instrumentations such as the electric keyboards and the electric guitar. The song's lyrics describes the love, passion and will-do power of a girl who is willing to do anything just to be with the love of her life. "Cruzaré La Montaña" incorporates Jazz en Español, Chicano Rock, Doo-wop and Spanish Ballad. "Yo Lo Sé Que Tú Te Vas" ("I Already Knew That You Had Left") is the fourth track off of Selena y Los Dinos. The song was written by Juan Gabriel, while it was produced by Quintanilla Jr and Martinez. Moore was the audio mixer. According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by EMI Music Publishing, the song is composed in the key of C major with a time signature in common time, and with a moderate groove of 85 beats per minute. The music is largely based on instrumentations such as the electric guitar. The song's lyrics describes about a guy leaving home for a long duration and Selena feeling depressed, lonely and wishing it would not be. "Yo Lo Sé Que Tú Te Vas" incorporates Spanish Ballad, Doo-wop, and rhythmical. The song has been covered by many artists, specifically Latin American artists. "Give Me One More Chance" is the seventh track off of Selena y Los Dinos. The song was written by Selena's brother A.B. Quintanilla III, while it was produced by Quintanilla Jr and Martinez. Moore was the audio mixer. According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by EMI Music Publishing, the song is composed in the key of E major with a time signature in common time, and with a moderate groove of 142 beats per minute. The music is largely based on instrumentations such as the electric guitar. The song's lyrics describes about a girl who has done something terrible to make her boyfriend not forgive her for her wrongful actions, she tries to convince him by stating that she's the one who he loves and that she'll make it up to him somehow. "Give Me One More Chance" incorporates Rock Ballad, Doo-wop and Chicano Rock. "Tú Solamente Tú" ("You, Only You") is the eighth track off of Selena y Los Dinos. The song was written by an unknown composer, while it was produced by Quintanilla Jr and Martinez. Moore was the audio mixer. According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by EMI Music Publishing, the song is composed in the key of F major with a time signature in common time, and with a moderate groove of 100 beats per minute. The music is largely based on instrumentations such as the electric guitar, drums and electric keyboards. The song's lyrics describes about a girl telling her boyfriend that he's the only one because of the number of features that attracts her to him. "Tú Solamente Tú" incorporates Tropical and Doo-Wop. "Lo Tanto Que Te Quiero" ("All The Time, I Want You") is the ninth track off of Selena y Los Dinos. The song was written by an Quintanilla Jr, while it was produced by Martinez. Moore was the audio mixer. According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by EMI Music Publishing, the song is composed in the key of F major with a time signature in common time, and with a moderate groove of 111 beats per minute. The music is largely based on instrumentations such as the electric guitar, drums and electric keyboards. The song's lyrics describes about a girl stating her love to her boyfriend and how that she wouldn't want to give it up for anything in the world. "Lo Tanto Que Te Quiero" incorporates Tejano, and Doo-Wop. "Call Me" is the final track off of Selena y Los Dinos. The song was written by an Quintanilla III, while it was produced by Quintanilla Jr and Martinez. Moore was the audio mixer. According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by EMI Music Publishing, the song is composed in the key of E major with a time signature in common time, and with a moderate groove of 155 beats per minute. The music is largely based on instrumentations such as the electric guitar, drums and electric keyboards. The song's lyrics describes about a girl waiting for a guy, who she gave her number to, to call her. She awaits for his call and hoping that he remembers her. "Call Me" incorporates Doo-Wop. Release Promotion Reception Commercial performance Critical reception Legacy Track listing Personnel *Selena - vocals *A.B. Quintanilla III - backing vocals, electric guitar *Suzette Quintanilla - drums *Roger Garcia - additional guitar, backing vocals *Rena Dearman - horns, keyboards *Rodney Pyeatt - electric keyboards *Abraham Quintanilla Jr - assistant and executive producer, manger *Freddie Martinez - producer, chief executive *Rick Longoria - engineered, mixer *Greg Garcia - assistant engineered, mixer *Brian "Red" Moore - special mixer *Rick Longoria - art direction Awards and nominations Release history Original release 1995 reissue 2005 remastered reissue See also *Selena discography References Further reading External links Category:Selena albums